


Reylomicrofics - June 2020

by dashalle



Series: Reylomicrofics 2020 [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Rey, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Twitter, Microfic, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porg Mischief, Prince Ben Solo, Rey and Ben are fucking on Naboo, Romance, Sexual Content, Submissive Ben Solo, Wedding Fluff, porgs, reylomicrofic 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/pseuds/dashalle
Summary: A collection of microfics for the month of June 2020.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylomicrofics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Build

**Build**

They build the cottage by the lake, amid the trees and bushy ferns.

At night when they lie together, sweaty and spent, the sound of the waterfall lulls them to sleep, and each morning Rey stands beneath its cool water, with traces of Ben between her thighs.

  
  



	2. Aglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This microfic prompt inspired me to make a prompt myself: Rey/Clyde Logan
> 
> Rey is new in town from across the pond. Her estranged grandfather has died, leaving her a heap of land in West Virginia on the condition that she fix up the rundown ancestral home. Clyde is the handyman everyone recommends.

* * *

**Aglow**

"What are they?" she asks, face aglow in delight.

He answers in that slow drawl of his that makes her stomach flutter like the insect in her cupped hands.

"Down here we call them lightning bugs, ma'am." 

  
  



	3. Zamboni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This microfic prompt inspired me to make a prompt myself: HS Ben and Rey
> 
> High school AU in which Rey is a figure skater training at the ice rink where Ben plays hockey. He drives the Zamboni to make extra cash, and she drives him wild. 

* * *

**Zamboni**

Exiting the storage room, Ben sighs at the familiar sound of ice scraping.

"Rink's closed, Rey." He motions to the Zamboni waiting in the wings. It's 9:15 already, and he still has that history paper to write at home.

"I'll leave." She glides by, lithe and all muscle. "If you can catch me."


	4. Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The microfic prompt for this day was a visual, a moodboard created by [@curiousniffin](https://twitter.com/curiousniffin).
> 
>   
> 

* * *

**Desert**

She winds up in the desert again. 

But now her belly is full and her bed warm.

The sunsets aren't so lonely with him by her side. 

  
  



	5. Iris

**Iris**

He speaks the sacred words, softly so only she can hear, and weaves flowers into her silken hair.   


Atop her braids he places a crown of purple irises, planted the day he was born. 

The prince could not imagine a more beautiful bride. 


	6. Grind

**Grind**

“Rey, let me—” He tries to wrap his arm around her and bury his face in the crook of her neck. “I want— _fuck_.”

Rey enjoys this particular kind of torture best: wringing incoherent babble from those pink, plump lips. Hearing him plead as she uses him for her own pleasure. 

“Stay,” she says, hand to his chest, and shoves him against the cushions. It feels like a promise when she grinds once against the bulge in his pants. “If you're good for me, I'll let you come.”

  
  



	7. Marvel

Ben marvels at the disastrous state of their quarters, at the stuffing and tattered sheets littering the floor. Rey stands in the middle of it, looking more exhausted than he'd ever seen her during any battle. 

“What happened?” he asks gently.  
  
Her eyes blaze in fury. “Porgs.”


End file.
